Callie's Choice
by JillianFoster
Summary: ::BRALLIE:: Callie Jacob's thought process when she finds out she could be emancipated. Seriously, this is my first fanfiction ever. I would absolutely love feedback, positive or negative. I hope you like it. Disclaimers: I don't own anything related to The Fosters, their characters or ABCFamily.
1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000021098 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000021082

Emancipated.

The thought of it was scary and thrilling at the same time. I could get rid of Robert's hold on me and finally be adopted. The other thought crossed Callie's mind for an instant, but dismissed it right away.

Marianna and Callie lay in the dark of their bedroom, Callie explaining about the emancipation process.

"So basically we have to try to do it without Robert finding out. Stef and Lena aren't really comfortable with that, but they said the end justify the means."

"Oh my god, this is so amazing!" Mariana said gleefully.

"I know. I just can't wrap my mind around it. I feel like everything could be finally come together for me."

That thought popped up in her head again.

"We're going to see the lawyer tomorrow and get the ball rolling."

"Big day!"

"Yeah, big day..."

Callie turned over, fluffed her pillow and pretended to go to sleep.

"The hurdle that we are looking at, and it's a big one, is getting around notifying her biological father that Callie is filing for emancipation." Lori Seymore, the Family Law Attorney Lena and Stef hired explained to them.

"We can't file without his permission?" Lena inquired.

"In the state of California a parent must give consent to file, and he will most likely contest the emancipation. But you can state your reasons to the court why you don't want to notify Robert and request to waive notification. But getting a waive doesn't happen very often."

"Well that doesn't sound promising. But we'll worry about that when the time comes" replied Stef. "What else is required?"

"She must be living apart from the parent with their consent. Since Callie has been living with the both of you and away from Robert for so long, the court may take that into consideration. The judge also wants to see that she that she can support herself, continues with school, and that the emancipation is in her best interest."

"We can make that happen." Lena replied.

Callie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's get it started."

Callie sat alone in the garage where Brandon and his band practices, her head laying on her folded hands in deep thought.

"Hey" Brandon says as he walks in, startling Callie a bit.

"Hey" she repeated back to him. "If you need to practice or whatever I can go."

"No, I was actually just looking for some music I need for the audition at Idyllwild. So I heard you saw the lawyer today. How'd that go?"

"Okay. I mean we pretty much have a plan."

"Good."

"Yeah..."

Brandon sits next to Callie "Are you having doubts?"

Callie shrugs. "Just...thinking about my options."

"Which are?"

"Well, I know how great it would be to get emancipated. I could finally be adopted."

"I know. It's taken a lot of trouble and heartache for you to get to this point."

"Exactly."

"Well then what are the options?"

Callie hesitates.

"I have been thinking a lot. I guess I was just trying to figure out what I _really_ want."

"You just said how great it would be to finally get adopted."

"I know. It would."

"I don't understand."

Callie pauses. "Remember when we promised each other that no matter how many setbacks we had that we'll never let each other give up on our dreams?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"I have other dreams."

"Like what?"

"Like... living on my own without getting adopted."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Callie waits a few seconds before she answers.

"We've actually talked about it before, me getting my own place. Remember? At Girls United? The independent living program."

Callie takes a deep breath. She looks at Brandon in the eyes.

"We have circled around each other time and time again. I push you away, you push me away. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of denying how I feel."

"Callie..."

"I mean it. You do your thing and I'll do mine? That's straight up denial. I pulled away when I decided to leave Girls United and I pulled away from you at the Winter Ball when you said you were still in love with me. Then you pulled away from me at the Quinn's when I told you that I loved you. You know and I know that we're just kidding ourselves." Tears fall silently down Callie's cheeks.

Brandon nods. "We always end up hurting each other."

"I know. I want it to stop. I want to stop hurting you and start loving you. I'm not even sure if the court will rule in my favor... I want this one thing so much. The world has to cut me a break sooner or later, right?"

Brandon takes a deep breath but doesn't answer.

"Just tell me... just tell me that I'm crazy and that you want nothing to do with me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't ever want to be with me..."

More tears.

Brandon reaches out his hand and delicately wipes a tear from her face. He pulls her chin up and looks her in the eyes.

"I can't. I can't tell you that."

He takes both hands and pulls her face to his and kisses her gently. They look at each other for just a moment, her forehead on his. They kiss, this time more intensely.

Brandon smiles a little and says, "You know I love you."

Callie lets out a small laugh. "I know."

"So now what?" he asks.

"I guess we have to wait. But at least it's about me for like the first time ever. I want it to be my choice. It's what I want... _you're_ what I want."

Brandon puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"They're going to hate me." Callie shakes her head at the thought.

"That's never going to happen." Brandon kisses the top of Callie's head. "They're actually probably gonna hate _me_."

"Not a chance." She smiles as she looks at him, cupping his face in her hands. "How could anyone be mad at this face?"

"Oh, you've been mad at me before..."

"You know all you ever have to do is look at me with those amazing eyes and that wonderful smile and my heart skips a beat. I forget to breathe for a second."

"Oh really? Like this?" He playfully smiles at her, eyes wide open.

She giggles. "Yeah, pretty much like that." She leans in for another kiss. "This is pretty much as happy as I can be."

"You know, I could never look at you without thinking about how much I want to kiss you. To be together. For real. You're a pretty tough act to follow, you know. I tried so hard to move on, but there you were. Every day. And there was basically nothing I could do about it. We've had so many obstacles. And now, we are close to getting what we want. It's almost too good to be true."

"So what do we do in the mean time while we wait for the decision? Go behind their backs? Not an easy thing to do around here."

Brandon gets up and closes the door. "Right now all I want to do..."

He pulls Callie up and kisses her again. She wraps her arms around him. They embrace, rocking back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

**CALLIE'S CHOICE: CHAPTER 2**

:::Time has passed since Callie and Brandon had their talk in the garage. Stef and Lena have some news.:::

Callie walks in the door with the others, just getting home from school.

Stef and Lena are sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Callie, can you come in here for a minute?" Stef calls to her.

"Sure." Callie replied. She dumps her backpack next to the staircase, watching her foster siblings as they head upstairs. Brandon hesitates, giving Callie a long look. She shrugs and he heads up stairs with the others.

She sits on the sofa with them. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No hon, not at all. Actually we've heard from Lori Seymore today." Lena informed her. "We did it. The court decided to grant your emancipation. You are no longer a ward of the state and you're free from the custody of Robert Quinn."

"Oh my God. I didn't think... I can't believe it."

"It's true, love. You've really worked hard for this. We are so very proud of you." Stef said, patting her hand on Callie's knee.

"I don't even know what to say. I am just so used to being disappointed."

"Well, this battle is over. Now you can cut your hours at work and get your life back to normal. How does that sound?" Stef asked.

"It sounds...great." Callie nods affirmatively, with a smile that didn't convince Lena or Stef. They both say nothing, then Lena looks at Callie for a few seconds.

"Okay, what's going on? You seem distracted." Lena stared at Callie, who says nothing. "Honey, it's a done deal. Robert can't appeal. You're free from him."

"I know. I understand that..."

"Then what's bothering you?"

Callie pauses a little too long.

"You need to tell us."

"I just...I think I want to be on my own now. Have my own place. I mean, I proved I could do it."

"Callie, where is this coming from? I thought we all agreed to get you emancipated so that we could adopt you." Stef asked.

"I know. And don't get me wrong. I am _so_ grateful for everything you have done for Jude and me. You don't even know how much. You gave Jude a home and a family. That was the most important thing to me, really. But I truly believe I am ready to be on my own."

"Sweets, that _is_ what the courts agreed, so we agree too. But I thought we all had planned out without a doubt that if the court made this decision, you would be adopted by us."

"We did, I know. I just have been doing a lot of thinking about this... about what I really want. I was going talk it over with you, but I didn't want you think that I was bailing on you after all you've done for me. I wasn't even sure if I needed to because I honestly didn't think that I had any chance to win my case. I don't want to hurt you both or disappoint you because I love you, and I love how you've taken care of me for so long, even when it wasn't that easy sometimes. But being on my own and having my freedom... I would be here a lot, and you all could even come visit me, too. And of course I would want to see Jude as much as I could."

"Yes, lets talk about what this would do to Jude. Why do you feel the need be on your own if, like you said, you would see us and Jude so much?" Lena asked.

Stef chimed in. "I feel like there's something you're not telling us."

Callie didn't answer.

"Callie?" Stef paused. "Wait, is this about _Brandon_? Another pause. "I have been feeling like there was something different about you both lately. Did he put this idea into your head?"

"God, no! I told you it's what _I_ want. But Brandon does agree with me though."

"Oh yeah, I bet he does." Stef said sarcastically, with anger.

"You just don't understand..."

"Oh, I think I understand very well." Stef replied with the same angry tone. "You think that being on your own and not being adopted would give you both the green light to be together."

"It's not like that. I mean I guess that's true, but I feel like there's more to it then that. But yes, we do want to be together. I wish you would understand. It's just that... we can't know if we can't try."

"Oh my god, I don't believe this." Stef says, shaking her head.

"Callie you are 16." Lena pointed out.

"Almost 17."

"Okay, sure, but you cannot make a huge life decision like this based on a boy." Lena rationalized.

"He's not just 'a boy'', it's Brandon. Don't you trust me? Or you don't trust _us_, is that it? Maybe you don't even think that I'm good enough for him."

"Honey, you know we don't feel that way about you." Lena urged.

Even though Stef remained silent, she let out a deep sigh and pressed her hands on her temples.

"You trusted Brandon enough to let him go on tour all summer. Do you have some kind of double standard? Because that's what this feels like."

"Callie you are way out of line. This is a _completely_ different situation." Stef said firmly.

"I knew this was going to be a hard decision. One that makes you feel like I am messing up _again_. And you both have always been great about supporting me. I won't just disappear, I swear. And I don't want you to give up on me. I want you to believe in me, I really do." Callie says, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"We do believe in you, you know that. But this idea, this situation is bigger than our belief in you." Lena assured.

"Do you think that if you move out and date Brandon that everything is just going to fall into place? Because if that's the case, you're not looking at this decision maturely, with the consequences that could come from it." Stef pointed out. "You need to take some time and think about what happens if it doesn't work out."

"I have thought about it. For a while now, I told you that."

'Well maybe you should think about it some more. Just consider what we've said." Stef stands up. "In the mean time, we are going to talk to Brandon about this." Stef said bluntly.

"I don't want you to talk Brandon about this without me."

"Well that's not your decision."

"You're right, it isn't my decision. But I know he's going to say that he is onboard with this as much as I am."

"That may be true, but he is not at liberty to decide what is best for the both of you."

"I am really sorry. This is not how I wanted to handle it. I hope you get that. I want your support and your love and your approval. Please think about it. And I swear I'll think about it more too. But don't want you to give up on me just because I want to make a decision that upsets you or that you don't agree with."

"We are not giving up on you. But you're right, this does upset us and we definitely do not agree with it." Lena countered.

"Okay. Go upstairs and start your homework. We'll be right behind you." Stef told her.

Callie grabs her backpack and heads upstairs.

Brandon is waiting in the doorway of his room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't..." Callie nods her head and heads into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CALLIE'S CHOICE CHAPTER 3**

Stef and Lena walk up the stairs and knock on Brandon's bedroom door.

"Come on in." Brandon answers.

He is sitting on his bed, and Stef joins him. Lena pulls up his piano stool.

"So we just had an interesting conversation with Callie." Stef informs him.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, actually, we were telling her that the court ruled in her favor to be emancipated."

"That's great" he said with a smile.

"Yeah? How great is it?" Stef asked directly.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Brandon, you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think I do."

"Brandon, Callie told us everything. About her plans to live on her own. And about how you like the idea." Lena responded.

He pauses as he looks at the both of them. "I do like the idea."

"That is exactly what she told us you would say." Stef said sharply. "She also told us that if this happened, that you guys would want to try and be together."

Brandon puts his head down and lets out a little sigh. "Okay."

Stef wait a second for him to say more.

"Okay? Are you kidding me? That's how you're going to respond to this ridiculous idea?" Stef said, anger starting to show.

"Why is it ridiculous? Because you say it is?" Brandon retorted.

"Brandon, we understand the complexity of your point of view here." Lena said calmly, trying to keep some sense of composure to the conversation.

"Do you? Because it sounds like you've already made up your minds that it's ridiculous. That it will never work."

"Because it's true, it _will_ never work. You are both young and think you have everything figured out. But think about this Brandon, she would be giving up on her only chance of finally being adopted and being in a family. Our family. It's what we talked about and decided on going into the emancipation process." Stef said, sternly.

"We have talked about it. A lot. And we wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" Lena asked.

"Because I knew you both would react exactly like this!"

"Brandon, watch your tone." Lena cautioned.

"So you both get to come in here and confront me all angry and I have to sit here and take it?"

"Actually, yes you do. You are the child and we are the parents." Stef responded.

"I am _not_ a child. Even though you're treating me like one."

"Well, you are not making mature decisions at the moment. A decision like this cannot be made lightly."

"Wow, you're really are just going to be completely close minded about this, aren't you?"

"We're not closed minded, Brandon, we are just being rational." Lena made clear.

"So first I'm being ridiculous and now I'm irrational? You don't know what it's been like for us. It's been hard. We've been pushing our feelings aside for so long. We feel like we just can't do it anymore."

"So the only answer is for Callie to move out. So that you guys can date." Stef challenged.

"Wouldn't you rather we try to be together like this rather than, I don't know, be immoral?" Brandon challenged back to her. "Don't you get it? I love her! And she loves me. Since when is loving someone such a horrible thing? That loving someone so much to the extent of you hiding your feelings for so long, just to make _other_ people happy?"

"Loving someone isn't a horrible thing," Lena assured. "But Callie has had a pretty unfortunate life. It would be a shame to throw away the only opportunity for her to have a family, just so you both can try to date." Lena takes a deep breath. "I know it's more complicated than that to you. But that's how it feels for everyone else. I'm _sure_ that it hasn't been easy for you both. You need to understand that your Mom and I can see down the road how this is going to end up."

"Well, It's good to know that you've given up on us before we've even had a chance to try." Brandon scoffed. "I don't understand why this is so impossible for you both to understand."

"We never said we didn't understand. We disagree. This relationship is a bad idea." Stef said adamantly. "And we're not going to allow it. You are not going to be with Callie."

"What gives you right to tell me who I can and cannot date?"

"Because I am your mother. And Callie's guardian." she said very sternly.

"Not anymore." Brandon snapped right back at her.

"You know what, we all just need to take a breath. We're just going around in circles. Maybe if we take a break and talk about it later, like after dinner, we might be able to get somewhere." Lena proposed.

"Fine." Stef got up off of his bed. "Get your homework done B, we'll all talk later."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"Not productive Brandon. Take some time and we'll discuss this later." Lena urged.

They leave his room and head down the stairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Callie poked her head into Brandon's doorway. "So you were read the riot act too, I'm assuming?"

Brandon nodded his head motioning for her to come in.

She enters but leaves the door open. She sits on the bed close to Brandon.

"So we'll all get to talk later. After dinner." Brandon informed her.

"Well, we both basically knew how this was going to go over. I'm really not surprised. I have to believe that you weren't either."

"Not surprised, no. I guess I wish that they would be more open to listening to our side more than they are."

Callie notices his defeated look."Well, we're in this this together." Brandon just nods. Callie jabs him in his side with her elbow. "A united front." Another jab. "A force to be reckoned with." Callie pushes him hard and he flops onto his side. "Come on Brandon, how many stupid, _cliché __phrases do I need to spout before you'll laugh at me?" _

_"About ten." He stares at her then a cracks a smile and chuckles. She picks up a pillow pretends to smother him with it._

_Brandon pushes it away, but holds Callie's wrists with his hands. "I promise I will learn to appreciate your ill-timed, bad humor."_

_She leans in and gives him a quick kiss, then gets up and starts to leave the room. As she gets to the doorway, she turns around and says, "Smart move." and walks out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's Choice Chapter 4**

**_Stef and Lena talk to Brandon and Callie about the living situation._**

**Please please please let me know your thoughts ~ review my story! Thanks!**

Dinner would have been quiet if it weren't for Marianna's daily dose of drama.

Tonight is was about the Academic Decathlon team she was on.

"Even though I'm the captain of the team, there's no order. They elected me, so shouldn't I be in charge? None of them listen to me. It's so frustrating, they know that I'm basically always right." Marianna said with confidence.

"Well maybe if you weren't so pushy, people would listen to you more. Everyone knows you're smart. You just need to learn to shut up sometimes." Jesus suggested.

"Jesus..." Lena sighed.

"Come on, you know it's true. "

"Okaaay, can we change the subject?" Lena suggested.

"At least my dance team listens to me." Marianna scoffed.

"That's because they know if they don't, you'll cut them from the team." Jesus quickly added.

"Oh my god, you guys. Jesus, can you just lay off a little?" Stef begged.

"Well she seems to think she's the only one with problems. They're not even real problems. I mean, look at Callie. She has to pretend to get along with her bio Dad so she can get emancipated. Her life is pretty ridiculous right now."

Callie and Brandon look at each other. Stef just lets out a big sigh.

"What?"

Lena is the only one to address the silence. "Can we just cool it? Who wants dessert? I bought cheesecake..."

The dessert was enough of a happy distraction, everyone being eager. No one more so than Brandon and Callie, as it put off the inevitable talk that was soon to come.

Just after dinner, Brandon, Callie, Lena and Stef headed to the couch.

"So it seems that we have some major issues to discuss." Stef started. "Where to begin? Anyone?"

Callie spoke up first. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I haven't changed my mind."

"I haven't either." Brandon added.

"Well good. It great to see that we've already come to an impasse." Stef was clearly displeased.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Callie requested.

"Let's hear it." Lena answered.

"What if I moved into a place and signed a six month lease. We can see how it turns out. Brandon and I can have that time together and we can see where it goes. Like I said earlier, we can't know unless we try. I have faith in us. And at least this way, it will be open ended. I could always move back in knowing that we gave it a shot."

Callie waited for a response.

"You are both teenagers. I can't think of a single parent that would go along with that plan." Lena countered.

"We're almost adults. Besides, you both aren't just any parents. You're way more understanding and, I don't know...progressive?" Brandon persuaded.

Stef stared at him. "Way to suck up, B."

"I'm not sucking up, Mom. You both say you are all about diversity and understanding. You told me that when you were 16 that Grandpa locked you in a room with a Catholic priest who tried to talk you out of your feelings for another girl. He wanted you to deny your attraction."

"We're not telling you to deny your feelings."

"Aren't you? We are sitting here right now and you're telling us that this is not going to work. How is that any different?"

"Because it is."

"Nice. The 'because I said so' comeback. You're no different that grandpa was."

"Your grandfather tried to force me to be something I'm not."

"You're forcing me to not be in love with Callie."

Stef leaned her head back and let out a big sigh. "Lena, do you have anything to add?"

"Actually..." Lena shakes her head just a little. "I think he may have a point."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, if your father hadn't put you in that room with that priest, can you imagine how much different your life would have been? How much easier it would have been for you?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have married Mike and I wouldn't have had Brandon. We wouldn't be having this discussion."

"That's not fair. You know what I mean." Lena pauses. "Sometimes when you tell your child 'no' to something, it makes them want it even more."

"So you're saying to give in to them, against my instincts, so they can make a mess that we have to clean up. A mess you wouldn't have to deal with if you had told them 'no' in the first place?"

Callie finally chimes in. "We're just wanting to see where it goes. There won't be a mess for you to clean up. If it doesn't work out, we are back to where we started."

"Yes, and then we will have two broken hearted children who have to find a way to live together in this house as a family."

"I would never hurt Callie. Never. And I trust her." Brandon assured. "Now all we need is your trust."

A long silence. Everyone is looking at Stef to say something. "So I'm the odd man out here."

"Stef, we're not ganging up on you. In fact, I think it's your call at this point. What do you want to do?" Lena asked.

"I think that..." Stef shakes her head and lets out a sigh. "I think it goes against my better judgement."

"Mom, please..." Brandon begged.

"Wait a minute. It goes against my better judgement, but I'll agree to a trial run. _But_ there _will_ be ground rules." Stef pauses with a just a hint of a glare. "And they can be added to or modified at any time."

"Okay. Name it."

"Curfew is still in effect for you Brandon. 10 o'clock on school nights and midnight on weekends. That applies to phone calls and texting. I want you to keep up with your grades. You both have to. Callie, that is part of your emancipation agreement."

Stef takes a moment and continues. "When you are both in this house, let's not flaunt the relationship in front of everybody. It's going to be awkward enough for all of us as it is."

Brandon and Callie stare at Stef, waiting for more.

"Callie, honey, if you need us, I want you to know that you can come to us anytime for anything. Just because you'll be on your own does not mean that we stop caring or worrying about you."

"Absolutely. I feel they same way."

"I'd like to add that we all need to tell Jude together. This might freak him out a little bit. I want him to be able to talk about it with all of us." Lena suggested.

"Of course, I agree." Callie assured.

"So we're all clear about everything, yeah?"

"Yeah." Callie repeated.

"Yep." Brandon agreed. "Thank you. Thanks for not turning this into a shouting match. We've done enough of that today. I won't let you down. I promise."

"You'd better not young man. Okay, go, before I come to my senses and change my mind."

They all exchange hugs and kisses. Brandon and Callie leave. Stef and Lena are left in the room.

"Please tell me I didn't just do that..." Stef shakes her head.

"You did." She kisses Stef. "_What_ were you thinking?" They both laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**CALLIE'S CHOICE CHAPTER 5**

Brandon and Callie make their way to the backyard, and sit on the bench.

Brandon is shaking his head. "I...I can't believe it."

"What just happened?" Callie said with a little laugh.

"We got our chance. I mean, we actually have our chance." still shaking his head in disbelief.

"And I'm not giving up everything." Callie added.

They sit in silence for a moment. Callie snuggles her head into his chest and shoulder and pushes his arm away to wrap her arm around his waist. He puts his arm around her back, pulls her a little closer and kisses the top of her head. He gently brushes some of her hair out of her face, and rests his head on top of hers.

"It's not going to be easy. I'm going to be at school and working a lot."

"We're going to make this work." he replied. "I've been making arrangements to take on some piano students a few times a week. I figured you..._we_ could use the extra cash."

"Brandon..."

"Hey, it's okay. Look, I figure about ten students at $20 an hour gives us around $200 dollars more a week. And I won't give lessons on the days you have off. That will be our time together."

"You're amazing. You really are."

"I am a pretty good catch."

Callie giggles. "I have a lot to do to get my own place. Actually I have to find one first. On my income, that's not going to be easy."

"How about the apartments where Daphne used to live? They were affordable. We could add your own touch to it and make it really feel like your own place. You probably didn't know this, but I'm very handy with a roller and a brush."

More giggles. "I'm going to take you up on that. But seriously though, I'm also going to need the basics too, after I get a place. Like a bed, a dresser, sofa, and a table and chairs..."

"I'm pretty sure Moms will let you take your bed and dresser. And we could hit up some flea markets or something to find the other stuff. I have some money saved up from when I was supposed to go on tour with the band."

Callie laughs. "I can't take your money."  
"You absolutely can. Callie, you worry too much. Things are going to work themselves out. Trust me."

"What are you up to Brandon Foster?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my girl. So she won't need for anything."

Callie sits up straight and turns to him. "You know what I need right now?"

He stares at her. "What?"

She points to her lips.

"I can help you with that..."

Callie smiles and waits for his lips to meet hers. It was a sweet and caring kiss. Just what she needed.

"I love you Brandon."

He brushes her hair behind her ear again. "I love you too."

The next afternoon Stef decided they should tell Jude about the arrangement sooner rather than later. Jesus and Marianna were at practice, so they thought this would be a good time to tell him.

Jude is on his bed with his legs crossed doing his homework.

Stef taps on the partly open door. "Hey love, can we come in for a minute? We have something we need to talk to you about."

He looks up from the paper he's working on and nods for them to come in. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that. We just have something to tell you." Lena assured him.

"All of you?" he asked looking at Stef, Lena, Callie and Brandon.

Callie sits on the bed next to him. "Well yeah. I just wanted to tell you that there are going to be changes around here. I won my court case to be emancipated. Robert can't make me live with the Quinn's anymore."

"Now you can be adopted?"

Um, yeah, I _can_ be."

"What do you mean, you _can_ be?"

"Look, bud, I've been doing some thinking about what I want to do and where I want to be."

"Now what Callie?"

"Jude..."

"It's always something with you. You're always adding drama to everything."

"Jude, come on now. That is not fair to your sister." Lena cautioned.

"I didn't _want_ to have a relationship with Robert. He was the one making everything difficult. But that's not the point... Listen, I'm going to be getting my own place."

"What?"

"I'm going to be living on my own." She pauses. "But I'm still going to Anchor Beach. And I'll be over here sooo much. You won't even miss me." She assured him with a smile then scruffed his short hair.

Jude takes a moment to process. "So, if you're going to be here so much, then why do you need to live on your own?"

"Because it's what I need to do for me right now."

"And because you want to be with Brandon, right? I'm not dumb. That's why he's here too."

"I know you're not dumb and yes, you're right. But nothing is going to change for you and me. This is about Brandon and me."

"So... is he going to live with you?"  
"Oh god no." Stef quickly answered.

"I'm staying here. You're my brother. I'll keep hogging the bathroom, and you'll keep kicking my butt at video games." Brandon added with a smile.

"Are you asking for my blessing or something?" Jude asked.

"Well, kind of, yeah." Callie answered.

"I'm not a little kid. I don't need you all to baby me whenever there's something big going on."

"That's not what this is Jude, I swear."

"Well, I'll be fine. Believe it or not, I do want you to be happy... I love you."

"Awww, I love you too." She pulls him in for a sweet but awkward hug.

"You think you're going to be okay with this hon?" Lena asks.

Jude nods affirmatively.

"So we're good, yeah?" Stef asked everyone.

The kids all nod in agreement.

"Good. Alright everyone, don't be up too late. Homework and chores, let's get them done." Stef says as she gestures with a sweeping motion for Brandon and Callie to get moving.

Lena and Stef head to their room.

Brandon continues Stef's sweeping motion, leading Callie into his bedroom.

"Pushy much?" Callie laughed.

"Is it me, or is getting easier and easier as we do this? I mean Jude handled that pretty well if you ask me." Brandon took Callie's hands and started swinging them outward and inward.

"Yeah. Good talk. I think it's definitely a good beginning."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think that I have a book report due tomorrow that I have barely even started."

"Faulkner?"

"Yeah, how did you..."

"Callie, we both have Timothy for English." Still holding her hands, he pulls her to him and kisses her. He holds her face in his hands, looks her straight in the eyes and says, "My mother is a fish."

She laughs and playfully pushes him away. "You're incorrigible."

"But in a sexy way."

Laughing, she shakes her head. "Goodnight Brandon."


	6. Chapter 6

**CALLIE'S CHOICE CHAPTER 6**

As it turned out, there was indeed an apartment available in the complex that Daphne had lived in. Stef and Lena weren't thrilled with the area, but Callie insisted that she was going to be fine. She told them she would add more locks to the door and joked about getting an attack dog. Stef then joked that there would be a squad car camped outside everyday.

Callie was happy that they were starting to really accept the arrangement.

The current task at hand was finding a few things to check off of her move in list.

"This is like a treasure hunt." Callie smiled.

Callie and Brandon were going through the garage looking for anything Callie might be able to use.

"Remember when we tried to clean out this place to make room for the band? I guess we didn't do as well as we thought. We basically just stacked all the boxes almost to the ceiling." Brandon laughed. "Moms said it's all yours for the taking. Whatever you want."

"Let's start over here." Callie pointed to the shortest stack of boxes.

"As you wish."

Brandon put two boxes on a table and they started to sort through them.

"Oh hey look! Lamps!"

"Oh my god Callie. Those are so ugly. They have to be from the 80's."

"They're _Vintage._ You'll see. I'll get some new lampshades and they'll be totally cool."

Another few boxes and she found a clock, some dishes, and a teapot.

Brandon sifted through his box. "Do we like these?" He showed her some lace window curtains.

"Ummm, maybe. I might find a use for them. Keep." Brandon throws them into the box of items that Callie is taking with her.

Callie opened another box. "Oh my god. Is this you?" She asked with a little laugh. She handed Brandon an old framed photograph."  
"There's a reason why this is buried in a box in the garage."

"I didn't know you played baseball!"

"Tee-ball actually. And yes. I humiliated myself for an entire summer. But thanks for showing me something I had successfully blocked from my memory." He handed it picture back to her.

"You're welcome. You look so cute in your uniform! Let's see what other bits of your childhood this box holds."

"You know what," he playfully pulls the box away from her. "I really think this box is a dead end. Back away, there's nothing to see here." He sets it on top of the boxes they had already gone through.

"I wish I had a box of memories..."

Brandon looked at her, not sure of what to say.

"It's okay. I think about it sometimes. But I'm pretty much over it now."

"I say it's time to make new memories. Get some of your own mementos."

She smiled a bit and he leaned in for a kiss. He started to pull away but Callie pulled pulled him in for more.

"See, there's a good memory... remember that time I kissed you in the garage?" Brandon said playfully.

"Oh, wait." She pulled her phone out of pocket "Selfie memories!" She smiled and Brandon cooperated. She took one with them smiling cheek to cheek, one with goofy faces and the last one Callie kissed Brandon on the cheek.

"You better share those with me" he requested.

"Of course." She flashed a flirty smile at him. "Now back to the boxes."

"Yes ma'am" he answered and dutifully continued pulling boxes from the unsorted stacks.

When they were finished, she also ended up with some picture frames, a tablecloth and a sad looking little table and shelf that she insisted she could transform.

"Not a lot, but not bad." Brandon said.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go to a thrift store. There are still a bit of basic things I need on my list."

"Sure. And we could stop and get the paint."

"Good plan." Callie sifted through the box of things she decided to keep. Brandon came from behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Since he is so much taller than she was he had to lean down to kiss her on her neck. They stood for a moment as he rocked her side to side. He let go, and she turned around to see him kick the door closed. He rushed back to her, picked her up and set her back down on the table. He kissed her passionately. Callie put her arms around his neck and Brandon slowly wraps his arms around her waist. Her hands move up to Brandon's hair, running her fingers through it, and lightly tugging at it. As they continue kissing Brandon moves his hands slowly up her back, working their way to her face as he cupped it in his hands. He pulls his lips away and gazes at her. "God, you're beautiful." He shakes his head in disbelief and continues to gaze into her eyes. "I love you Callie Jacobs" he told her and kissed her again. Callie wasn't holding back at all.

"I love you too." she replied in between kisses, breathing heavily.

They slowed down after a minute, then Callie pulled away slowly with her hands lost in his hair.

Brandon paused for a moment. "We... need to..."

"Yeah." She smiled at him and jumped off the table. "You think we're done here then?" assessing the pile of boxes scattered about the garage.

"That depends on what you're talking about." he answered jokingly. Callie tilts her head and gives him a mischievous look.

He laughs at her. "Okay, I'll get the box, you grab the table..."

They both enter the kitchen and Brandon sits the box on the kitchen table.

Stef is putting away some clean dishes. "How'd it go out there?"  
They both give each other a look, knowing what she was talking about but remembering what just happened.

"Not bad. She found a few things." Brandon finally answered.

"Um, yeah. I still have a big list, but I found some things I think I could use. I'm going to give this table a makeover..." she says as she lifts it to show Stef, then sets it down.

"Oh, I had that table in my room when I was a teenager." She Stef commented as she took a close look at it. "There are a lot of different colored coats of paint on that one. I think every color was a mood."

"Well, I think I'll have Marianna paint something amazing all on it." Callie decided.

"I think that's a great idea."

"And some of this stuff needs a bath." Callie smiled.

"I do not doubt that." Stef put the last of the dishes away. "Kitchen is all yours. Happy cleaning!"

"Thanks." Callie replied. She looked at Brandon, tilts her head and raises her eyebrows.

He puts his hands in front of him. "Oh no. You're on your own here. I'm strictly muscle."

"Oh my god, you cop-out!"

"I've got to save my energy for the big move." he says backing his way out of the kitchen.

"I'll remember this..." He quickly scurries out of the kitchen. "Hey, this is not over!" she yells at him just as he is out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Callie's Choice Chapter 7**

Callie was approved to sign a six month lease on the apartment. She could move in at any time, but she wanted to get some cleaning done and make minor improvements before she was ready to move anything into it. She wanted it done quickly, so she wouldn't be paying rent on an apartment she wasn't even living in yet.

The first day was all about cleaning. After she worked on Saturday, Callie and Brandon headed to the apartment. Together they tackled the kitchen and bathroom.

She was mopping and Brandon was wiping down the inside of the refrigerator. "I can't believe how much all this cleaning stuff costs. It took a big dent out of my grocery money." Callie sighed..

"I told you not to worry about that. I've got it covered." Brandon assured her. I _am_ going to be spending a lot of time here, you know."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Well then, we'll need to fill your kitchen with sodas and chips and munchies." he said as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

"No way, I have to budget my grocery money carefully. And there is definitely no budget for junk food. You're going to have to settle with yogurt and granola." She smiled as he looked at her with a pouty face. "That's not gonna work."

"I will learn to settle then." Brandon promised.

Callie scanned the apartment. "Okay," she said as she plopped the mop into the bucket. "I think it's pretty much as clean as it can get."

"Good, because I'm getting wrinkled fingers."

"It's payback for when you abandoned me and left me to clean all the stuff found we in the garage."

"Touché..."

Callie raised her eyebrows and nodded her head in agreement. She went to the sink and washed her hands too.

"So what's next, m'lady?"

"We are officially done for the night."

"Awesome. Because to be honest, I don't want to see another scrub brush or cleaning rag for a very long time."

"Well, you're going be tired of paint and rollers tomorrow, mister. Bring your painting clothes. It's goin' down."

"Actually these might _be_ my painting clothes. I'm sorry. I'll have to delegate tomorrow." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm gross..."

"Never." He kissed her and she didn't stop him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him continue with his tender kisses.

She stopped him for a moment and told him,"Do not think that in any way this show of affection will get you out of painting duty."

"I didn't think so."

"Good." She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Just so we're clear." she added in between kisses.

"MmmHmm" he barely acknowledged.

When they got back to the house, they went up to their respective bedrooms. Marianna was sitting on her bed painting her nails. Callie went to her dresser and got some pajamas to change into after her shower.

"So how was cleaning day?" Marianna asked.

"Disgusting. You know, basically how you would expect it to be." Callie answered.

"Sorry I couldn't help." Marianna had extra studying to do and practice today.

"It's okay. I can count on you tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course. I promised. Besides, I wouldn't miss the chance to radically change the colors of some walls!"

"Well I don't know about 'radically', but your help is really appreciated."

"No problem."

She looked at Marianna's nails. "So that is pretty much a waste of effort..." she smiled as she nodded towards her wet nails.

"I'm practicing." she said proudly, holding out her hand to admire her work.

Callie laughed a little, took her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She ran into Brandon, who was already halfway through the door.

"Come on Brandon!"

"Hey, first come first serve."

"Are you kidding me? I worked _all_ day. I'm grosser than you are."

"Rules are rules..." he smirked. "Rock, paper scissors for it?"

"Are you serious?"

He looked wide eyed at her and shrugged a little.

"Okay fine."

They both held out their hand and fist.

"One, two, three" Brandon counted.

He had paper, she had rock.

"It was destiny." he said as he closed the door in her face.

"Unbelievable..." she murmured as she headed back into her bedroom.

"Bad luck." Marianna commented.

"Yeah." she said disappointedly.

"Kinda weird..." Marianna started.

"What is?" Callie asked her as she plopped on her bed.

"Like, you guys. You're all normal. Fighting for the shower?"

"We _are_ normal. We all fight for the bathroom. And we've all been known to rock, paper, scissors for it sometimes."

"I guess I thought _everything_ was going to be different for you guys."

"You're still a little freaked out, aren't you?"  
"I guess so. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'll be out of here and out of your hair in no time."

"I _am _pretty stoked about having the room all to myself."

"Yeah." Callie smiled.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that! I am totally going to miss you. Nothing but boys. I'm completely outnumbered."

"Maybe we can have a girls' night at my place." Callie suggested.

"Oh my god, that would be so much fun!"

"What would be so much fun?" Lena asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Callie is going to have me over for a girls' night!"  
"Oh, that does sound fun! When? I want to be sure to clear my schedule."

"Uhhh..." Marianna looks at Callie for help.

"I'm just kidding!" Lena laughed. "It will be good for you girls."

Lena looks at Callie with her pajamas in her lap. "Outmaneuvered for the shower I see?"

"You have no idea." Callie answered.

"Better stake your claim in line while you can." Lena suggested as she left, nodding toward Jesus and Jude's room.

Callie got up quickly and ran to the bathroom door. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to the door.

"Really?" Jesus asked as he came out of his room.

"Hey, first come, first serve." she answered sarcastically.

"Can we rock..."

"Not a chance." She laughed.

After her shower, Callie went downstairs to the kitchen. Stef was there finishing a grocery list.

"It's pretty late. I thought you'd be exhausted."

"Hunger won out over exhaustion." She opened the refrigerator and scanned the possibilities.

"I know you know Momma and I aren't thrilled about this. But I want to tell you I'm proud of you. You're really taking charge and being very responsible." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Stef gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She looked in the refrigerator with Callie. "I would stay clear of the blue tupperware..."

"Thanks for the advice." Callie told her as she started to leave. "Tell Lena, too."

"Do I want to know?"

She just smiled and shook her head. She pulled out the blue tupperware and peeked inside. The smell made her make a sour face. She quickly closed the lid, put it back and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was moving day.

After a whole day of painting and cleaning up the mess that came with it, the apartment was finally ready to move into.

After school Brandon borrowed a truck from a friend. Back at the house, they loaded Callie's bed, dresser and the rest of her belongings. On their way to the apartment, they picked up the kitchen table and four chairs they found advertised in the paper. The people selling it were moving, so they got a great price for them. As they loaded them into the truck, the wife asked them about their living room sofa. They were unable to sell it and they were leaving in two days, she explained. "You haul it and it's yours."

"I've got to give you something for it." Callie urged.

"You know, I remember moving into my first place. It wasn't easy. If you ask me, the kindness of strangers is pretty underrated."

"Well we appreciate it, we will take you up on your very generous offer. And thank you." Brandon interjected before Callie could decline her offer.

They made the necessary adjustments to the items already in the truck to accommodate the sofa.

They arrived at the apartment and began the unloading process. Sofa first. Brandon lifted while Callie barely dragged it. "You know what, I didn't think this through." she said while trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I definitely should have bribed Jesus to help us."

"Come on. The hard part is over. The rest of the stuff will be a breeze."

"Says the guy who cursed my dresser while trying to get it into the truck."

"Daylight is burning..." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her outside.

"Noooo. I changed my mind. I don't need furniture. Or clothes. I'll sleep on the floor and and wear the same outfit everyday." she said in her whiniest voice possible.

"Not gonna happen." He pulled her along out to the truck and they finished getting the rest of her belongings into the apartment.

She plopped on the sofa like she was never getting up again.

"Nice try. You are going to put the stuff away in your bedroom and I'm going to contemplate the terrible decision we made to buy a bookshelf that needed assembly."

"Slave driver." she murmurs as she limps away.

Brandon was sitting on the floor with the parts and pieces of the bookshelf were scattered everywhere. After a half hour of plugs, pegs and brackets he decided to check on Callie. He stopped in the doorway to see Callie sprawled out on her bed face down, and that she hadn't unpacked anything.

"Callie? _What_ are you doing?" he said with a chuckle.

She rolled on her side and mumbled "I tried to start, but gravity isn't working under the bed so I had to lay on it on so it wouldn't fly away..."

He laughs a the thought. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Actually, I do. Help me." she lifted her arm in the air and he laid on the bed beside her. "I'm so tired..."

"I know you are."

"Can we just stop for the night?"

"Okay by me. That bookshelf isn't going anywhere."

He wrapped his arms around her and they cuddled in her bed for a couple of minutes.

"Hey...it's all yours. You did it. Unpacking notwithstanding." he said quietly.

"Yeah... I know."

Brandon waited for to say something else. "

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I'm just afraid I'm not going to be able to do this. That I'm going to somehow screw this up. I don't want to fail...I don't want to let you down."

"Hey hey hey.. Look at me." He lifts her chin up. "Look at me." Her eyes look up at him. "You won't let me down, Callie."

"You don't know that." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Yes. I do. You know, you don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"No. I am. I am ready. I just...for once, I just want to get things right. I don't want you to give up on me." She sniffles and wipes her tears.

"If there's one thing I know about you Callie Jacobs, is that whatever obstacles are in your way, you always come out on the other side. And I want you to listen to me right now. I will never, _never_ give up on you. That's not ever gonna happen."

She nods her head a little. "Okay."

"Okay. I'm always going to be right here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses her forehead.

"You always know what to say to me."

"It's a gift."

She lets out a little laugh and gives him a kiss.

After a minute they are interrupted by a knock on the door. They look at each other

"Are you expecting someone?" Brandon asked.  
"No..."

Brandon gets up and goes to the living room. Callie is right behind him. He grabs the mallet he was using to assemble the bookshelf and holds it up and walks over to the door "Who is it?" He asked with a low angry voice.

"The police." Stef answered with a laugh.

He lowers the mallet and unlocks the door.

"You know, a peep hole may be a good idea..." Stef suggested as she walked through the door.

"It's on the list, I promise." Callie assured her.

She looked at Brandon. "So that's your plan? To clobber somebody with a mallet? Where did I go wrong with you?" she joked as the rest of the family files inside.

Lena presents Callie with flowers.

"Thank you they're beautiful. I may have to get creative with a vase though."

"Hey, nice digs." Jesus admired.

They all look around.

"Oh, hey, you got a sofa! It's nice" Stef commented.

"I couldn't resist the price. But then I have lamps but no end tables."

"And you really need to get a TV. You know, for video games?" Jude suggested

"Hey I did not prompt that..." Brandon said, pointing at Jude.

Callie laughs. "Okay, we'll see bud."

Marianna hands her a box. "It's a housewarming gift. From all of us. Well, Moms paid... Anyway, open it!"

"You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did." Lena wraps her arm around her.

"But you've all helped me so much already."

"Just open it, geez!" Jesus urged. "I mean, I want to know what we got you."

"Way to back-peddle there Jesus." Marianna joked.

Callie sets the box on the table and opens the package. It's a set of pots and pans.

"Oh my god, wow. How did you know I needed these?"

"A little bird told us." Stef said, nudging Brandon.

"We don't want you eating take out all the time." Lena added.

"Well you won't have to worry about that on my budget. Seriously though, thank you so much. And thanks for being so great about this."

"We want you to be happy, Callie, we really do." Lena assured her. "We're still skeptical, but we have faith in you honey."

"So, do you want the thirty second tour?"

"Sure!" Jude answered.

She walks the few steps that it takes to get to the kitchen. "Okay, this is the kitchen, where miracles could happen..."

"Here's the living room, of course. And right in there is my bedroom and bathroom." she points to the bedroom doorway.

"You like the wall colors? Totally all my suggestions." Marianna said proudly.

"They look great." Lena replied.

"When can I come and visit?" Jude asked.

"As soon as I get a tv. You don't want to be completely bored, do you? But I can totally help you with your homework until I do get one. Fun, right?"

"That's a..." Jude tries to find the right words. "...a rhetorical question, right?"

"Yep. Keep up with that book learnin bud." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay we'll all get out of your way so you can finish your unpacking. Hurry up before she kidnaps one of you to help." Lena joked.

"Everyone, let's scoot." Stef ordered. Everyone gave Callie a hug and headed out the door.

"Brandon, home by ten, right?"

"Of course. I just want to make sure she's settled in."

"Alright then. Love you hon." Stef said to Callie before she shut the door.

They sat on the sofa and Callie snuggled in.

"I'm tired..." Brandon said, recalling what she had said earlier.

"Oh I almost forgot." She dug into her pocket and put a key in his hand.

"What's this?"

"It's a key, Einstein. I thought you should have one. For emergencies and stuff." She smiled.

"I like the implied 'and stuff.'"

Then Callie sat up straight. "Oh my God, my homework! I haven't even started!"

"You're not alone." he realized.  
"I got caught up with the apartment I totally forgot." She got up and searched for her backpack, which was next to the few boxes in the living room. "I'm going to be up all night. Brandon, I'm sorry."

"For what?"  
"You forgot your homework to help me."

"I wouldn't change a thing. You're worth it."

"Stef and Lena won't feel that way if we fail Trig."

"Go. Do your homework." He pulled her close and gave her a long kiss.

"I'll copy your homework before school..." he said as he headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**CALLIE'S CHOICE CHAPTER 9**

Callie is off the next Monday so she visits the house for dinner.

She strolls through the door and finds Lena and Stef in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" Lena asked.

"Brandon is out giving piano lessons. He won't be home until around eight." Stef informed her.

"Oh, I know. I missed your cooking." Callie admitted.

"Wow, you must be a really bad cook." Lena teased both Callie and Stef.

"Wow, who should be more offended here, Callie?" Stef glared at Lena playfully.

"Probably the both of us." She laughed. "How can I help?"

Well everything is basically under control... do you want to give me a hand with the salad?" Lena asked while grabbing vegetables from the refrigerator.

"Sure. Chopping is my favorite."

"Well, have at it." Lena said while handing the Callie vegetables.

Jude comes into the kitchen a few moments later. "I thought I heard your voice! I didn't know you were coming over."

"Hi bud!" She said while giving him a big hug. "It was kind of a last minute thing. Hey, do me a favor. Stop growing. I'm worried you're going to be seven feet tall next week."

"You're just jealous that I'm taller than you now." Jude laughed. "So you're staying for dinner?"

"Absolutely. As you can see, I'm in charge of things that do not require actual cooking."

"Will you stay after? Maybe we could watch a movie or play a game or something."

"Yeah, of course!"

At dinner everyone was buzzing talking about what was going on in their respective lives.

"You know, it's kinda overwhelming when you are out of the loop. I forgot how you have to stay on your toes listening to everyone at dinner." Callie observed.

"So how is it? Being on your own?" Marianna asked.

"Well it's only been a week, so I really haven't had a chance to take it all in. But pretty good. I've got a routine down, I think."

"I think you ran out of food. That's why you came, especially on, you know, meatloaf night." Jesus said, always borderline offending.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or compliment, young man." Stef said, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes from him.

"Well, I love your meatloaf. I'll have to insist you send me home with leftovers." Callie jabbed Jesus in the side.

"What _do_ you cook then, miss meatloaf butt kisser?" Jesus asked, jabbing her back.

"Jesus... really?" Stef glared at him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Callie assured, rolling her eyes at him. "Actually I make a lot of little things. It's strange cooking for one person when I'm used to having so much here. I did make a lasagna the other night. I was able to have it for lunch and dinner for a few days after I made it." She let out a little laugh.

"Lasagna, really? You'll have to show off your culinary skills on a day we don't feel like cooking." Stef offered.

"Honey, that would basically be every night. Don't scare her away." Lena smiled at Callie.

"Not possible. Remember, I've seen the best and worst meals you've cooked up. I'm still here eating with you aren't I?"

"So," Stef said while chewing, "what's up with the vague insults and compliments tonight, huh?"

"I like all the dinners you make." Jude said, digging into his meatloaf.

"Of course you do, that's why you're our favorite." Lena winked at him.

After dinner Callie cleared the table and started doing the dishes.

"Callie, that's sweet, but it's not your job anymore." Lena said.

"It's nothing. I want to help out when I can after you all helped me so much."

Brandon walks into the kitchen. "I see I'm too late." He kisses Callie on the cheek then Lena.

"Actually, there's plenty of dishes left for you to wash..." Lena joked.

"Very funny."

"If you want, sit down I can put a plate together for you. I haven't even put any of the food away yet." Callie offered.

"Sounds good, but I'll do it so you can continue with that bang up job you're doing with the dishes there."

"Brandon, you did not just go there." Lena gave him a look.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Good luck with that one." Lena said as she left the kitchen.

Callie smiled. "Hmmm I wonder what she meant by that..."

Brandon began loading his plate with food. "Man need food. Woman do dishes." he said in his best caveman voice.

Callie immediately whacked him with the wet dishcloth. "Really?"

"Hey, I was joking!"

Another whack.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He quickly grabbed the dishcloth from her.

She immediately grabbed the faucet sprayer and aimed it at him.

"Truce!" he pleaded pathetically. "Please don't spray me with that."

"Girls rule, boys drool."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Girls rule, boys drool. Am I safe?"

"For now..."

When they are both finished, they head outside while the others are finishing their homework.

"Hey, don't you have homework?" Callie asked.

"I do, but I'm gonna do it while you guys watch the movie. Then you can watch it together with Jude."

"Wow. That isn't at all caveman-like!"

"I have my moments. Plus it's Jesus' turn to pick a movie and it's Ferris Bueller. Dude should have been born in the 80's."

"He's just an old soul." She puts her head on Brandon's shoulder.

"So I was thinking." He puts his arm around her. "We need a date night. We really haven't even had one yet."

"It's been a crazy first week. And you've been over twice."

"That's not what I mean. Like go somewhere. On a date."

"Awww. Romantic."

"What days do you have off this week?"

"Well, today and Friday."

"Friday! I don't have any lessons, and curfew is midnight. What do you say, Callie Jacobs. Will you go out with me on Friday night?"

She turns his face to hers and smiles. She leans in for a kiss, long, with just the right amount of intensity for the moment. It catches Brandon by surprise for a moment.

He pulls away just long enough to ask, "So that's a yes?"

She laughs and kisses him again. Brandon is ready for this one, as he holds her head in his hands.

When he stops, he gets up and holds his hand out for her. She grabs it and they walk, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" She giggled in a puzzled way.

They go around the corner to the side yard.

"Scene of the crime. Where you stole my heart. Right here is where we kissed for the first time. I knew then and there that I was in love with you. Not attracted, not intrigued. In love."

"I remember how scared I was. I wasn't sure how to tell you how I felt. And then you said all those amazing things to me. I wasn't scared anymore."

"I felt my heart beating out of my chest. Like now."

They grabbed each other and kiss like it was the first time. This time, no interruptions, no guilt.

She started to melt in his arms. He kisses her again and again.

After a minute, he slowly pulls away from her. "Maybe we should save something for our first date?" He suggests, breathing heavily.

Callie just laughs.

"I just meant..."

"I know what you meant. You're cute when you're awkward."


	10. Chapter 10

**CALLIE'S CHOICE CHAPTER 10**

FRIDAY'S DATE

Callie didn't know what to expect. All Brandon told her was that he would have everything they needed and to dress casual and bring layers.

Bring layers? It was a beautiful afternoon. She decided to wear shorts and a tank top anyway, and just picked a sweatshirt to bring with her. Other then that, she was clueless.

Brandon knocked on the door at just after 6pm. She opened it and he greeted her with a kiss.

Callie smiled when she pulled away. She smelled his neck. "Wait, is that cologne? It's reaaaaaly nice." She gently started kissing his neck.

He enjoys it for just a moment, takes a long deep breath, then says "Okay, okay, okay. If you keep that up I'm never gonna want to leave."

"Sorry." She teased. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So you have everything?"

"I have everything."

"What are we waiting for?" She grabbed her sweatshirt. "Is this going to be okay?"

"Yep. That will work."

She grabs her keys and shoves them in her pocket.

"Okay, so what's up with all the secrets?"

"I just want to have an air of mystery tonight. I'm hoping it will be more fun that way."

"I'm in. So really, just the sweatshirt?" She ties it around her waist.

"I promise, you'll be fine."

As she gets in the car, she examines the back seat.

"You don't like surprises, do you?" Brandon laughed.

"Oh it's a surprise then?"

"Not really a surprise, but you're going to have to hang in there with me."

"Fine. Sorry."

A few seconds pass before Brandon says "It's all in the trunk, snoopy."

They arrive at their first stop, It's Callie's favorite taco stand.

"Ooooh! My favorite fish tacos! You remembered."

"Of course."  
"So why all the secrecy over a taco stand?"

"You can be so insufferable, Callie Jacobs!"  
"Okay, no more questions, I promise."  
"That's better."

The stand looked right across the street to the ocean.

"What a warm and peaceful night. I'm glad we went out." She took out her phone and took a few pictures. "Come here." She asked him.

He obliged.

Cheek to cheek she took their picture with the beach in the background. "Perfect."

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked after they finished their food.

"Of course."

They waked across the street to the beach and strolled, hand in hand, for about a half an hour.

She played in the edge of the water, kicking the water in Brandon's direction.

"Oh, I know better then to get in a water fight with you..." Brandon teased.

"Party pooper."

He ran to her, picked her up and twirled her around. When he set her down he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "We should start to head back."

"Party pooper" She repeated.

As they walked back, the sun started to set. It reflected on to the water and was very picturesque.

They got to the area where Brandon had parked the car. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Where... oops, never mind."

"That's my girl." he said as he jogged to the car.

When he returned, he had a big bag on his shoulder and carried a box of wood.

"This way."

He took her to an area on the beach that had a fire pit. He sat down the items and opened the box.

He pulled out a lighter stick and grabbed kindling and cardboard to start the fire. "I'm not really good at this, so bear with me."

Callie laughed at the thought.

Brandon successfully started what was actually a pretty good fire. He grabs two large blankets out of the bag, one for the ground and one to cover up with.

"One more thing..." The next thing he takes out is a bag of cotton candy. "Dessert."

She laughs. "You did think of everything." She puts on her sweatshirt and climbs into the blanket with him. She opened the bag and picked at the candy, feeding him after every bite.

They lay their head on Brandon's sweatshirt and just cuddle. No words, just looking into the fire, at the ocean and into each other's eyes.

Callie finally breaks the silence ofter a few minutes. "I wish it could always be like this."

"Like what?"

"Perfect." She looked around. "No worries. Just us being together."

"I guess we just have to enjoy these times when we can. I don't even want to jinx this time together. I just want to be here with you and watch the fire and not worry about anything."

"I like that... " She pauses. "Brandon?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is good. We're good."

He brushes her hair that the breeze has messed up out of her face. "It's perfect."

After a while, a noise surprises Callie. There was a fireworks show in the distance. She looks at him in amazement. "Did you..."

"No Callie, I did not arrange for a fireworks show on our first date. I wish I had though. And great timing, by the way."

She just stares at him.

"Okay, maybe I had _knowledge_ of the fireworks show."  
They watch the beautiful display.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He reaches into the bag and pulls out two champagne flutes.

"Brandon? We can't..."

"Hang on" he interrupted her. He pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider.

Callie just laughs.

He opens the bottle and pours a bit into each glass. "To us."

"MmmHmm" She acknowledged.

When they finish, he puts the glasses back into the bag, along with the bottle.

The fireworks ended and they cuddled under the blanket. Cuddling turned into sweet kisses and long looks into each others eyes.

"You're pretty good at first dates, you know that?"

"I do now."

More cuddling and kissing until they heard beeping from somewhere in the big bag.

"Is that your phone?"

Brandon fumbles to find it in the bag. "It's my alarm."

"What time is it?"

"It's my close to curfew alarm. It's 11:15."

"That went by way too fast."

"I agree. I guess its time to pack up. At least we had enough fire for the night." He said, looking at the dwindling fire in front of him. He kicked some sand in the pit to put it out.

Callie held Brandon's hand the in the car the entire way back to her place. He pulls up next to her door.

"You're completely amazing." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"Please. You put together this amazing night. Best first date, hands down."

"I'm glad." He leans in to kiss her. She pulls his face in for a intense kiss.

When he slowly pulls away, he gently touches her face. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Brandon."

One more sweet kiss and she opened the car door.

She unlocks her door and blows him a kiss. She closes the door and leans on it for a moment.

"Perfect night." she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

CALLIE'S CHOICE CHAPTER 11

Callie went to the house for dinner on the following Tuesday, lasagna in hand, ready to put in the oven.

She made her way into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Anyone here?" she called out as she dropped her backpack and put the food on the counter.

Jude came hopping into the kitchen and greeted her with a smile and a hug. "I heard you were bringing dinner tonight."

"Yeah, well I better get compliments from the least pickiest person on the planet."

"Of course."

"Where is everybody?"

"Um, Mom's are upstairs talking about Jesus I think."

"Uh oh, what's that all about?"

"Don't know. Marianna should be home soon and Jesus is in our room on the phone."

"And Brandon?"

"Giving piano lessons like always. Do you _miss_ him?" Jude teased.

"Yeah, but not as much as I miss you!" She pulled him over for a scruff on his head, but her got to her first, messing up her hair. "Hey, come on, that's my thing!"

"Not anymore!"

Stef and Lena step into the kitchen.

"Hey love, dinner as promised, I see." she says and kisses her cheek.

"Oh look, I think she brought garlic bread, too." Lena added.

"Yeah. But I forgot salad. You have anything?" Callie asked.

"I think we can scrounge something up." Lena assured her.

Callie turns her attention to the oven as Lena raids the refrigerator for salad ingredients.

"You look good sweetie. Happy. I hope?" Stef asks.

"Yeah, I'm great. I am happy." she answers with a smile.

Jude grabs the salad bowl from the shelf. "Can I help?" he asks Lena as she finishes getting the salad makings.

"By all means, it's all yours. Careful with the..."

"Knife, I know..."

"Hey, we're allowed to be annoying with our concern." Stef laughed. She looks at Lena "It looks like everything is in good hands here, why don't I pour us some wine, and take it outside, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me." Callie teases.

"Not this time." Lena laughed as she gets the wine glasses from the cupboard.

Stef opened and poured the wine. "Let's take this with us." she said winking at Callie. She grabbed the bottle and they headed outside.

Jude and Callie worked on homework together in the family room while they waited for the dinner to finish cooking.

"Hey, it smells pretty good in here." Marianna calls out as she comes in the front door.

"We're in the family room..." Callie calls back to her.

"So it's true...Callie's lasagna night?"

"As promised. How's dance?"

"Ugh. So tired. Do I have time for a shower? Even _I_ don't want to be around me."

"About fifteen minutes. Go, go, go!" Callie urged with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going Sargent. Geez! Don't start without me." she said as she hurried away.

"Hey, no promises princess!" she yelled back to her.

After twenty minutes, Callie was taking the bread out of the oven as the the lasagna was cooling on the stove. "Hey bud, will you go outside and tell them it's ready?"

"Sure." Jude said as he finished setting the table.

Callie finished slicing the bread when they all came in.

"Looks good Callie." Stef admired.

"Well I hope it lives up to so much expectation."

"I'm sure we'll love it." Lena assured.

"Jesus! Marianna! Dinner, let's go!" Stef called from the bottom of the stairs.

The twins make their way into the kitchen, Jesus hopping on the first stool he sees. Marianna's hair was wet and it didn't go unnoticed as she took a seat next to Jesus.

"So what's with the wet head?" he asked.

"You're lucky I was able to take a shower at all."

"I don't doubt it."

"Okay, okay. Thank you Marianna for cleaning up before dinner. Jesus, thank you for interrupting you lengthy phone call to join us." Stef looked at him raising her eyebrows. "And Miss Callie, thanks for dinner altogether."

"Hey," Jude said with his mouth half full "it actually is really good."

"Well I knew I would get high praises from you." Callie replied.

"No, really Callie, I'm impressed." Stef complimented. "My hat is off to the chef." she added, also with her mouth half full.

Lena raised her glass. "To our new personal chef Callie, with hopes of many more meals we don't have to cook in the near future."

Callie just smiles and nods her head as they all clink their glasses together.

Heads turn to the doorway as they hear Brandon come in. "Hey, look who's home early. You made it in time for dinner tonight. Everything okay?" Stef called to him

Brandon dropped his backpack on the kitchen floor. "Yeah, last student cancelled."

"Come, sit. You haven't missed a thing."

"Hey." Callie smiled at Brandon.

"Hey." He repeated, giving Stef and Lena kisses on the cheek, making his way to his spot next to her. He waited a few seconds and decided to kiss her cheek as well.

He looks around at everyone. "Is that too shocking?" he asked, half kidding.

A few seconds of awkward silence and everyone just smiles.

Marianna spoke up. "Actually I think you're kinda cute. And I never thought I'd say that so..."

"So that's a lot, coming from you." Brandon finished.

Marianna gave him a playful nod.

"So how do you think you did on that pop quiz in trig today?" Brandon asked Callie.

"Umm, okay I guess. I'm just glad I don't have to take another math class next year."

"You and me both."

"Well now I have something to look forward to junior year. God, I hate math." Jesus said as he shovels his food down, almost as quickly as Jude.

"I like math." Jude said.

"Me too." Marianna agreed.

"We know, Miss Perfect." Jesus said, rolling his eyes.

After dinner Brandon takes Callie home.

"I wish we had some alone time tonight."

"I know, I'm sorry. I have to work on that paper tonight or I'll never get it done in time."

"Yeah, me too."

"And I have a short shift tomorrow, so hopefully I can finish it up by Friday."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. In the morning. At school."

"Yeah, like always." She gave him a look, but was quickly greeted by a kiss.

He caressed her face gently and she melted into his kiss.

"I wish we had some alone time tonight." he repeated.

Callie laughed. "You already said that."

"I really mean it."

"Okay I'm going in so I don't get caught up in something I can't get out of."

"Oh Callie, whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." One last kiss and she got out of the car.

After school on Wednesday, Callie headed to work. So did Brandon. But not giving piano lessons.

Callie came home to find Brandon in her apartment. He had food on the table, take out food, but food nonetheless. And candles. Everywhere. He even brought his iPod and a speaker playing some kind of romantic piano music.

"Brandon? Wow. What is all this?"

"I wished we had some alone time, remember?"

"This. It's amazing. You're amazing."

"Come on, sit. Enjoy this incredible dinner that I did not prepare."

She smiles at him as he pulls out her chair. She sits and he pushes her chair back like a gentleman.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble..."

"You're worth it."

After dinner he leads her to the sofa. The music continues to play in the background.

He turns her around and begins to massage her neck. Callie closes her eyes and begins to relax immediately. After a few minutes he begins on her shoulders.

"You spoil me."

"I like to."

"I'm glad I gave you a key by the way."

"Me too."

After another few minutes of shoulder massages, Callie grabs his hands and holds them. Then gently kisses them. He runs his hands up and down her arms and she turns around. A long gaze and then she kisses him. A lot. For a moment she pulls away and stares into his eyes. He stares back and then he kisses her intensely. Then small kisses. She looks down and unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. He stares at her breathing heavily. She quickly and effortlessly pulls off her own shirt. He stares at her and she pulls him in again almost frantically. He doesn't stop her. She begins slowly kissing his neck. After a quick moment he pulls her face and stares at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Really. Sure." she says in between each kiss. "I think we have waited long enough. I think this is exactly what I've been waiting for." She pulls him up from the sofa and leads him to the bedroom.

"Callie..."

"I love you, Brandon."

"I love you, too."

As they kiss, the find their way to the bed. No talking is necessary. They can read each other's thoughts.

Everything is slow. Gentle. Effortless.

They both lay in bed, his arm wrapped around her as she snuggles into his chest. She caresses his chest and his shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"Never better actually. I mean, I knew I loved you. But I had no idea until now how much until now." Then she chuckles.

"What?" he asks as he kisses the top of her head.

"It's corny. I don't want to say it out loud."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I just... I mean I always thought it was old-fashioned when you heard the term 'make love.' But I get it now. It's more then the sex. I have never felt so close to anyone, ever."

"I have never loved someone as much as I love you. Since day one. When I first met you. And all I could say was something like 'It's nice to meet you.' If you didn't notice, I couldn't stop looking at you."

"Now that's corny." she giggled.

"It's true."  
"Can you just stay here all night?" she mumbles as she snuggles into his chest a little more.

"It's Wednesday. 10:00 curfew." He looks at her clock. "Hmm. We still have some time."

"Some time is good."

"Yeah..." He slides out from under her and pulls her head to his for another kiss.


End file.
